Chilton's Not Ready For Magdalene
by KissesfromAngelsAJ
Summary: An old friend of Rory's is moving back to Stars Hollow and is going to go Chilton.
1. Default Chapter

SUMMARY - An old friend of Rory's is moving back to Stars Hollow and is going to go Chilton.  
RATING - PG  
DISCLAIMER - Gilmore Girls and its characters belong to Dorothy Parker Drank Here Productions and Hofflund/Polone in association with Warner Bros. Television.  
AUTHOR'S NOTE - This is just something I made up. I hope you like send me feed back and i will continue it... Hope you like it.  
  
"Chilton's Not Ready For Magdalene"  
  
Airport  
  
Rory, Lorelai, and Lane are waiting for Rory and Lane's old friend, Abigail, who had to move away when she was 10. Rory, Abigail, and Lane were all best friends.  
  
"I can't believe she's actually coming!" Rory yelled.  
  
"I know when my mom found out she started look for places to move too."  
  
"I know why your mom doesn't like her, she's not that wild," Lorelai said. The three laughed.  
  
Out of the three of them Abigail was the wildest, never afraid to try something new, but she also had the brains and the looks. People started getting off the plane and they looked for Abigail, but they didn't see her.  
  
"Hmm... That's weird, I didn't she her get off," Lane said.  
  
Someone tapped Rory and Lane on the shoulder, "Looking for someone?" the girl asked with a smile and wink.  
  
"NO WAY!" They all screamed and turned around.  
  
"Hey Gilmore Girls!" Abigail said. The all started to scream and hug her.  
  
"Look how big you got!" Lorelai said as she stood back to look at her.  
  
Abigail laugh, "It's amazing what how much a little plastic surgery can take you." They all stared at her in disbelief. "KIDDING! Come on girls, me get plastic surgery?! I don't think so." They all smiled.  
  
"We have so much too tell!" Rory said!  
  
"And have I got news for you," Abigail said.  
  
"What?!" They all stopped and looked at her.  
  
"Guess who will be the new prep at Chilton Preparatory School?!"  
  
"You're joking?" Rory said.  
  
"Now do I look like a girl who jokes?" Abigail said as she flipped her jacket over her shoulder and started to walk, "now lets go get my luggage." She smiled.  
  
God, I've missed this girl, Rory thought to herself and run up to catch her. They got the bags and made their way to the car.  
  
Rory's House  
  
"Thank you so much Lorelai for letting me stay here with you, and when you get tired of me kick me out so I can use up my parents money." She said with a smirk. "So Lane when's your mom coming over to see me? Come on tell me how fast after you told her I was coming back did she start packing your bags?"  
  
"AB!" Lane said.  
  
"Come on we all know that your mom thinks that I'm 'not a good influence on you', I think those were the words she used." Everyone laughed.  
  
"It's so great to have you back," Rory said.  
  
"It's great to be here!"  
  
Chilton Preparatory School  
  
"Here's the Headmasters office," Rory said as she walked with Abigail. "Do you want me to wait?"  
  
"No, it's fine I don't want you to be late or anything."  
  
"Okay, well good luck, see you at lunch."  
  
"Okay, thanks." She gave Rory a fast hug. And Rory was off.  
  
"The headmaster will see you now," he secretary said.  
  
"Thanks," Abigail said as she walked in.  
  
"Hello Miss De Fanto."  
  
"Hi," Abigail said as she shook his hand.  
  
"Nice grip."  
  
"You too."  
  
"Please have a seat."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"So I believe your aware that Chilton--"  
  
"Is the best school around, the standers are high, if I start to slip I'm out faster than a hot potato. Tartness will not be accepted, and I better be on my best behavior or I'm off to and year round boarding school in Tibet. Did I leave any thing out?"  
  
"No... Although I'm a bit confused about the boarding school part."  
  
"Oh right sorry about that, that was what I heard from my mother before I left to come here."  
  
"Oh alright, well we are very happy to have you here. Here is your schedule, if there are any problems please come and see me. Other then that I will you the best of luck and Welcome."  
  
Abigail got up, shook his hand, yet again, "thank you very much." And with that she walked to her first class. Classes had already begun and 1st period was half way over. She walked into English, with Mr. Max Medina. Rory waved to her, some guy said something to Tristan, and Paris gave her a look. She walked over and gave her pass to Mr. Madina.  
  
"Welcome," he said to her. "Everyone this is Abigail."  
  
"Well hello Magdalene!" Tristan said.  
  
"Oh good one!" Abigail said as she walked towards Tristan, "how I loath fresh meat. Give me five!" She said as she came face to face with him. He just looked at her. "No? Maybe later we'll get to know each other," she said with a smirk and a wink and then sat down next to Rory. The rest of the period went by fast. The bell rang. Everyone started to get up.  
  
"There letting anyone in now a days," Paris said to her friends, but loud enough so that Abigail and Rory could hear.  
  
"We obviously, um... like hello they let you in, didn't they!" Paris looked at her. "So I guess this means we not gonna be best friends, huh? To bad." Abigail said with a fake pout on her face. "Lets go Rory." And Abigail and Rory walked out.  
  
"That was so great!" Rory said to Abigail.  
  
"I hate people like that, but they're so fun to piss off!"  
  
Chilton- Lunch Room  
  
"My God, what kind of food is this?!" Abigail asked Rory and they stood in line.  
  
"It's really not that bad."  
  
"Ok, tip for the future, don't use 'not that bad' when describing food."  
  
"Gottcha. Sorry."  
  
"No apology needed. Just a helpful tip."  
  
They paid for their lunches and sat down. "So who's Mr. 'Well Hello Magdalene'?"  
  
"That would be Tristan."  
  
"Nice name, cute face, bad attitude."  
  
"You got the attitude right."  
  
"Okay and what about Ms. 'They Let Anyone In'." Abigail said mimicking Paris.  
  
"Paris."  
  
"Well there's not really anything nice about her, now is there."  
  
Rory laughed, "nope, nothing at all."  
  
Tristan walked over to the table. "Hey Magdalene! Hi Mary!"  
  
"Wow rich boy what's up?!" Abigail said.  
  
"How bout you call me sometime," he said to Abigail.  
  
"I'll think about it." Tristan smirked and left.  
  
Just then Paris and her friends Madeline and Louise walked over to Abigail and Rory.  
  
"Well hello girls! How are we today?" Abigail said to them.  
  
Paris rolled her eyes. "Look stay away from Tristan."  
  
"You seriously aren't trying to start something with me right?" Abigail said.  
  
"I'm NOT joking!"  
  
"You have to be. It looks like you got dressed out of my side of the closet today. We look exactly the same."  
  
"No we don't."  
  
"OH your right I have better hair and skin." This is too fun Abigail thought to herself.  
  
"Just stay away from Tristan."  
  
"Is that an order?! HA! OH TRISTAN HONEY!" Abigail yelled to him across the lunchroom. He looked at her, "Come here." They started to walk towards each other.  
  
Abigail kissed him. She kissed him hard on the lips, and he kissed her back. "Mmm... You're good." She said as she turned and walked away.  
  
"Talk to you later girlfriend." She said to Paris as her and Rory walked out. All eyes were on them. Once they got out Rory screamed, "that was sooo funny! Can't believe you did that!"  
  
"It was funny wasn't it. Did you see the look on Paris' face? It was classic! I wish I had my camara."  
  
"If ya want to get one I'll do it again." She smiled and hugged her friend. "It's good to be back Rory, It's good to be back in Stars Hollow."  
  
Back in the Lunchroom  
  
"Tristan! Man who was that chick?!" some boy yelled at Tristan.  
  
"Oh that was just Magdalene," he said with a smirk.  
  
Paris was watching Tristan talk.  
  
"I'm gonna get her back," Paris shakes her head at her friends, "I'm gonna get her back if it's the last thing I do."  
  
To Be Continued... 


	2. Chilton's Not Ready for Magdalene (Part ...

Chilton's Not Ready For Magdalene (part 2)  
  
by AJ  
  
Two days later....  
  
Girls Bathroom at Chilton  
  
"Okay so I really need to go to the bathroom," Abigail said to Rory as the two entered the girls bathroom. "Well go."  
  
Paris and the friends walked in. "That Abigail girl is getting on my last nerve."  
  
"Is that because Tristan is now over drooling on Rory and is now after Abigail?" One of her friends asked. Paris glared at her, "NO you idiot! She thinks she can come here and act like it's her school. But, she's wrong it's my school. And I'm gonna make her pay."  
  
At that moment Rory and Abigail walked out of their stalls. "Hey girlfriends!" Abigail said as she jumped up on the windowsill, "so what were you planning on doing to me? Ya know to 'make me pay'," she said mocking. Paris glared at her and walked away, but before she reached the door Abigail yelled after her, "HEY PARIS!" Paris turned around, "You might wanta make sure no one is in the stalls next time you talk about someone." Abigail said nodding her head and smiling. Paris turned around and stormed out. "Later girlfriends!" then she turned to Rory, "so chick-a-de what are we doing tonight?"  
  
"We're gonna go to a movie and I have someone very special I want you to meet."  
  
"Ah could it be the infamous boyfriend?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"I still can believe you won't tell me who it is."  
  
"You'll see tonight. Oh and you can bring someone."  
  
"Hey, I could ask Tristan."  
  
"That would be very interesting."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"Last time Tristan and 'the other person coming tonight' got tonight, it was not a very happy scene."  
  
"Oh fun fun! Then I'm defiantly bringing this kid." She smiled.  
  
"Let's go Abs."  
  
Rory's house-4:49 pm  
  
"Pick up the phone!" Rory heard Abigail yelled into the receiver.  
  
"Hi, is Tristan there?" a pause, "ok thanks." Another pause. "Are you doing anything tonight?" pause, "wanta go out to the movies at 7?" pause, "no there will be to another people there too," pause, "Ok, bye." * click*  
  
"So...?" Rory walked into the room when Abigail had just finished her phone conversation.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Is he coming?"  
  
"Yeah, who in their right mind would turn me down?"  
  
"Only someone with a death wish. Right?" Rory asked.  
  
"Right! See you're catching on. I told him to meet us here at 6:45. Is that okay?"  
  
"Yeah that's fine."  
  
7:03- Outside the Movie theatre  
  
"OK Rory so where is this kid, it's cold," Abigail said.  
  
"Aw come here Magdalene," Tristan said to her.  
  
"You're one sick kid, you know that, right?" Abigail asked him.  
  
"Very funny." He said as he wrapped his arms around her. A boy started to walk up to them.  
  
"That kid looks very familiar," Abigail said trying to get a better glimpse of him. "OH MY GOD!" she shrieked!  
  
"What?!" Rory yelled and put her head into Tristan chest.  
  
At that moment Dean walked up to them, "Hey sorry I'm late. I--" he noticed that Tristan was standing there, "what are you doing here?"  
  
"I was invited," Tristan replied.  
  
"Not you. Her!" He said pointed to Abigail.  
  
Rory cut in, "this is my best friend Abigail. Abigail this is the surprise!" Rory shrieked with excitement.  
  
Abigail looked from Rory to Dean, Dean's mouth dropped open. "Abigail this is my boyfriend D--"  
  
"Your BOYFRIEND?! You've got to be joking!"  
  
"Your BEST FRIEND?!" Dean yelled at the same time.  
  
"huh?" Rory asked.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Dean asked Abigail.  
  
"Well I was about to ask you the same question, because I LIVE HERE!"  
  
"So do I!"  
  
"Oh this is getting good," Tristan said with a laugh.  
  
"Know what man shut up! You're still a jackass!"  
  
"Hey Dean how bout I give you another black eye!" Abigail yelled at him.  
  
"Another black eye?" Rory and Tristan said in unison.  
  
Abigail and Dean glared at each other.  
  
"Lets go Tristan," Abigail said.  
  
"I'm going home," Dean said.  
  
"Oh don't leave on my account Deany Baby. Tristan and I will go get something at Luke's and you and Rory can go to the movie," Abigail said as she turned towards Tristan, "is that ok with you?"  
  
"It's perrrrfect," he said as he entwined his fingers in hers.  
  
"We'll meet you at 11 outside Luke's than. OK Rory?" Abigail asked.  
  
"If that's what you want to do," Rory said.  
  
"Yeah see ya in a little bit," Abigail said as she hugged Rory. Then she and Tristan walked to Luke's.  
  
"So what happened back there?" Tristan asked Abigail.  
  
"Oh that was nothing."  
  
"Oh that was something, a funny something at that."  
  
"Is was wasn't it?!"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Did you see Dean's mouth drop open when Rory said I was her best friend."  
  
"Yeah, I thought he was gonna freak out." They both laughed.  
  
"What is she doing here?" Abigail asked  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Her," Abigail pointed to Paris who was sitting in a booth at Luke's with Madeline two other girls from Chilton.  
  
"I dunno," Tristan said.  
  
"What do you say we find out?"  
  
"Let's go."  
  
At Luke's  
  
Paris saw Tristan and Abigail walk towards Luke's, hand and hand.  
  
"Look at that! How sickening," Paris said.  
  
"I think it's sweet," said Madeline of the girls sitting with Paris.  
  
"You would!" Paris said.  
  
"So what are you going to do to her?" Louise asked.  
  
Paris just smiled, then took a sip of her coke.  
  
"So have decide what you want to eat?" Luke asked as her walked over to the table Paris was sitting at.  
  
Abigail and Tristan walked in. "Is that Little Abby?!" Luke said surprised.  
  
"LUKE!" She ran over and hugged him.  
  
"How have you been?"  
  
"Good, good."  
  
"Look let me get these girls order real fast."  
  
"Sure, we're gonna go get a set anyway," she said as she grabbed Tristan's hand, "right honey?" she said to him with a smile.  
  
"Yup baby." He smiled back and gave her puppy dog eyes.  
  
Abigail looked at the table, and with a fake surprise look she yelled, "Hey Paris! What's up girlfriends?!"  
  
"Abigail," Paris said not look at her.  
  
"Wow you remembered my name?! I under estimated you."  
  
"What?" she said giving her a look.  
  
"Well, I didn't think you could remember my name."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"Well, you don't seem like someone with a lot of brain cells to spear, well for socializing, I mean, not school, of course."  
  
"You're such a--"  
  
"Hey Paris," Tristan cut-in.  
  
"Hi Tristan," Paris gave him a smile. Luke looked very confused. "Well we're gonna get a seat."  
  
"Ok, bye Tristan."  
  
"See ya Monday, Paris."  
  
"Bye girls!" Abigail said. Tristan pulled Abigail over to a booth. Before then sat down Tristan kissed her on the cheek and whispered in her ear, "you're a bad, bad girl Abby."  
  
"You have no idea." She smiled and sat down.  
  
"Did you really give Dean a black eye?"  
  
"Yeah," she said look at the table.  
  
"You two ready to order?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Cheeseburger and a cherry coke," Abigail said.  
  
"Me too."  
  
"Ok, I'll be right back with your orders."  
  
"Thanks Luke," Abigail said.  
  
"So 'Tristan Dugray' how does it feel to be like by Paris Geller?" Abigail said in a game show host voice.  
  
"Well I must say, I really don't know," Tristan said trying to imitate Abigail.  
  
"Oh so your modest, huh?"  
  
"I guess you could say that."  
  
"Hey Rory!" Luke said as he was bringing Paris and the other girls their food.  
  
"Hey Luke," she replied.  
  
"Rory?!" Abigail said at she looked over at the door to see Rory and Dean standing inside the door. Rory and Dean walked over to the booth that Abigail and Tristan was sitting at. "What happened to the movie?" Abigail asked.  
  
"It was sold out," Rory said.  
  
"Oh," Abigail said.  
  
"Do you mind if we sit with you guys?" Rory asked.  
  
"No. You Tristan?" Abigail asked him.  
  
"No, just as long as I get to sit next to Magdalene," he smiled and winked at her.  
  
"Shh... Shh... No talking! No Talking!" She smiled as he slid into the booth seat and gave her a kiss.  
  
"I think I gonna be sick," Dean said.  
  
"And I think that if you don't shut up I'm gonna break you wrist," Abigail said smiling. Rory looked at her.  
  
"Oh come on I was joking!" Rory and Dean sat across from Abigail and Tristan. Luke brought out Tristan and Abigail's food, a cup of coffee for Rory and a coke for Dean.  
  
"Anything else?" he asked.  
  
"No we're good thanks," Rory said.  
  
"Wait Luke! I am having a major craving!" Abigail said as look started to turn around.  
  
"Oh no," Rory and Luke said in unison.  
  
"Oh yes!"  
  
"You haven't grown out of that yet?!," Luke said.  
  
"Nope!" Abigail said licking her fingers, "Come on Luke PLEASE!!! Your the only one who can make it!"  
  
"You're sick!"  
  
"I know," Abigail smiled, "Pretty please!" she pouted her lips and gave him puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Oh fine!"  
  
"Aw Your the best!" she said hugging him from across the table.  
  
"You're lucky this is the first time I saw you."  
  
"I know! Right?! Because Luke would not be turning in to a softy."  
  
"Hey! Do you want it or not?"  
  
"Sorry Sir! I'll be good," she said down in her seat, she looked at Rory and the two started cracking up.  
  
"What is he making you?" Tristan asked sounding very confused.  
  
"You don't want to know," Rory cut in.  
  
"Oh but I do."  
  
"Me too," Dean said.  
  
"Tell 'em Ab," Rory said.  
  
Abigail sat up very straight, "ok so when I was little I loved pickles, Ice Cream, and Reese's Peanut Butter Cups. So one day Rory, Lane, and I were out side on Luke's just running around and having fun. When these big teenagers can over and knocked Lane and Rory down. I was so mad that I took out the army knife my brother gave to me and slit the tires on their bikes. Well needless to say they weren't too happy with me. I jumped on my little bike and petted as fasted as I could, but not fast enough, they caught up to me, I go scared and lost control of my bike, it hit the curb, I flipped off of it and hit my head on a mailbox. Got a piece of tar stuck in my elbow and had a huge cut all the way down my back. My nose, arm, and back were bleeding I just lay there and cried. The kids ran away, and Rory and Lane went and got Luke. He came out and picked me up and took me inside to the diner and made me an ice cream sundae with Reese's Peanut Butter Cups and a pickle."  
  
"Are you joking?" Tristan laughed.  
  
"Not in the least bit! And ever since then Luke always made it for me when I was sad. I was the last thing I ate before I left Stars Hollow."  
  
"Abby!" Tristan said smiling at her, "always sticking up for someone, huh?"  
  
Abigail just laughed.  
  
"She was quite the hero that day," Rory said.  
  
Luke walked over, "Here's your Pickle Peanut Butter Sundae," he said.  
  
"Mmm... You're my hero Luke," he put the sundae on the table.  
  
"You're nuts!"  
  
"I love you Luke!" He shook his head and walked away. "I don't believe you could actually eat that thing," Dean said.  
  
"Really?" Abigail said.  
  
"Really."  
  
"Dare Me."  
  
"I dare you!"  
  
She then turned to Tristan, "Well..."  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"Are you gonna dare me?"  
  
"Umm, sure I dare you."  
  
"Good." She picked up her spoon and started eating it. "Wanta try?" she asked them. They all shook their heads no. In no time till she was finished. She put her spoon down, and licked her fingers. "That was good!"  
  
"That was amazing," Tristan said.  
  
"That was gross," Dean said  
  
"That was Abby," Rory said, "that what you get from daring her. She doesn't back down from dares."  
  
"Oh really I'll have to remember that," Tristan said with a devious smile on his face.  
  
Abigail gave him a playful shove, "You better watch it kid."  
  
"Yeah, I know you might slit my bike tires."  
  
"Or worst yet, I might slit the tires to your BMW," she smiled.  
  
Monday- Chilton  
  
"Hey Paris!" Abigail yelled with a smile as she walked into school with Rory by her side. Paris just looked at her as she started to walk by. "Aw you still don't want to talk to me?" Abigail put a pout on her face. "Paris, we all know that I'm a better dresser than you are, but you just have to build a bridge and get over it." She said in her sweetest tone. "Well bye girls!" Abigail waved and she and Rory went to their lockers.  
  
"You love to make her mad don't you?" Rory laughed.  
  
"Oh do I!" she smiled, "the only other person who is fun to tease like that is my mother," she laughed.  
  
"How is your mother?" Rory asked.  
  
"Unfortunately she's still breathing."  
  
Chilton- Lunch  
  
Abigail and Rory were sitting at a table, Abigail was doing her homework and Rory was eating.  
  
"Hello, ladies," Tristan said.  
  
Abigail looked up from her work, "hi," she said and continued with her homework.  
  
"What's the matter?" Tristan asked sitting down.  
  
"Nothing," Abigail said. Paris walked by, "Hi girls!" Abigail yelled at them.  
  
"Hello," Paris said. She went and sat next to Abigail. Paris had a milkshake in her hand she placed it on the table, "How are you Abigail?" Paris asked.  
  
Rory and Tristan looked at each other confused.  
  
"Fine, Paris. How are you?" Abigail said not looking away from her work.  
  
"Wonderful."  
  
"That's great."  
  
"I know, well I have to go eat, see you later Abigail," Paris said with and evil smile. Abigail closed her book and put in on the table. Paris started to move and hit the milkshake, it started to fall, Abigail pushed it away from her and it flung all over Paris.  
  
"Oh, well if that isn't a mess," Abigail said, biting her lip, "looks like you plan back-fired. Come on though Paris you can think of something better then to spill a milkshake on me. That's so like 5th grade." Paris looked at her with disbelief. Abigail started to pack up her books. "So when you think of a better prank, come see me. Because let's remember," Abigail said as she was getting up, "I am the master of pranks." Abigail smiled and walked out of the cafeteria. "what an idiot," Abigail said to herself, "god if she isn't like my mother." Abigail shook her head and headed towards the library. Rory and Tristan gather their books and walked out of the cafeteria to look for Abigail.  
  
  
  
The more you respond the more you'll get!!! ( hehe So start and keep responding!! ( 


	3. Chilton's Not Ready for Magdalene (Part ...

SUMMARY - An old friend of Rory's is moving back to Stars Hollow and is going to go Chilton.  
  
RATING PG/PG-13(?)  
  
DISCLAIMER - Gilmore Girls and its characters belong to Dorothy Parker Drank Here Productions and Hofflund/Polone in association with Warner Bros. Television.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE - This is part 3 to Chilton's Not Ready for Magdalene... I am sorry for the LONG delay with this story, I have been out of the country (unexpectedly) and just got back a little bit ago, and then my computer broke and I had to wait for my brother to come fix it… And then the tragedy on 9-11… It's been a mess. But I hope you all like Part 3, and I'm typing as fast as my little fingers will take me… More too come... Tell me what you think J thanks!  
  
Chilton's Not Ready For Magdalene (Part 3)  
  
Chilton  
  
"Where could she be?" Tristan asked Rory. They have been looking for Abigail ever since she left the cafeteria. And their search has all been dead ends. "We checked ever where."  
  
"No we haven't," Rory said.  
  
"Well, where else can we check?"  
  
"The drama costume closet."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"When we we're little Abby always use to hid in costume closets, she wanted to be an actress and when things would get tough for her she would just go in the closet and pretend she was in some movie acting everything out. Find the closet and we will most defentaly find her."  
  
"As weird as that sounds, I believe you."  
  
"You should," she said. The walked behind the stage area and find the costume closet Rory open the door.  
  
"What are you doing here Abs?"  
  
"Shaving sheep," she said. Tristan looked at her.  
  
"What does it look like I'm doing… My homework," Abigail said scarcastlity.  
  
"Homework is suppose to be done at 'home'," Tristan said joking with her.  
  
Abigail looked at him, "and they call it a knuckle sandwich for a reason, maybe I'll show you."  
  
"Aw lighten up babe," he said to her.  
  
"No, my hair won't get lighter, but if you want a lighter shade try Paris, I'm sure she'll dye her hair for you, babe," Abby said gathering her books and smiling at him.  
  
"What's up with you?" Tristan said.  
  
"Nothing I'm just try to get my stuff done before my classes start," she said.  
  
"And you do that in the closets…" he said scarcastalistly.  
  
"Yeah, the rats help with my geometry," she said acing serious.  
  
"The rats, they talk to you?" he asked.  
  
"No, they sit there and they jump up and down and then write my answers down."  
  
"Your so funny."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Hey, what did your mom say last night," Rory asked tryin' to change the subject.  
  
Abby paused, then kept walkin', "I um… can't remember," she said finally.  
  
"Oh, well my mom was gonna call her tonight, 'cause she wanted to talk to her."  
  
"No, she doesn't have to do that," Abigail said to her.  
  
"Yeah but she wants to."  
  
"Well my mom's not home."  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
Abigail stopped and tuned around, "She's in Paris with Lou."  
  
"Lou?"  
  
"Yeah, Lou." She kept walking.  
  
"Alright what's she doing with Lou in Paris?" Rory asked.  
  
"What do you think she's doing in Paris…" Abby said angrily, not at Rory, just angry with her life.  
  
"Oh… Sorry Abs."  
  
"Why? I don't care, she can screw who ever she wants it's not my business."  
  
"Of course it is," Tristan butted in.  
  
"No it's not," she said stopping and looking at him.  
  
"Yeah, they're your parents, you have a right to what's going on in their lives."  
  
"No, you don't get it," she started walking again.  
  
"They're not my parents, there just these two morons who had sex, had baby a girl and didn't want one, didn't know how to raise a kid, didn't even love each other. They don't care about me. What they care about is their name. That's it. And they can't have their little screw up daughter ruin everything for them. I don't have the right to know what goes on in their lives and I don't want to know. Period. End of story."  
  
"Abby, come on let's talk about it," Tristan said.  
  
"There's nothing to talk about."  
  
"Abs…" Rory started but was cut off.  
  
"Look guys there's nothing to talk about cause there's nothing going on, I just came to finish my homework so I have it for class, that's it. So please drop it."  
  
"Well, if you won't talk about your mom…" Pause.  
  
"We'll talk about why you don't like Dean, and how you know him," Rory said, Abigail stopped in her tracks.  
  
"I never said I didn't like Dean," Abigail replied.  
  
"You didn't have to," Rory said.  
  
"Yeah there is a story there," Tristan said.  
  
"Look, I have a right to know, you're my best friend and he's my boyfriend," Rory said the last word very softly. Tristan shift his gaze to the floor and put his hands in his pocket, then looked up, Abigail was staring at him with a look on her face.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
She shook her head like she was being snapped out of a daze, "Nothing."  
  
"I don't think we should talk about this right now."  
  
"Why not?" Tristan and Rory said in unison.  
  
"It's not a good time right now."  
  
"Abby…" Rory moaned.  
  
"Rory…" Abigail moaned back.  
  
"Fine, but tonight we're talking," Rory said.  
  
Abigail started to walk again down the hall, "Sure Ror." She stopped and turned around, "Oh but it will have to be after my skate."  
  
"Alright Ab," Rory said with a smile.  
  
"Okay," she said, and continued down hallway-again.  
  
"So what do you think happened between her and Dean?" Tristan asked as he stared at Abigail's back.  
  
"I don't know, but something very wrong… When ever I ask Abby she makes a quick exit, and when I ask Dean he changes the subject."  
  
Abigail's Locker  
  
"Shit, shit, shit!" Abigail swore to herself. "Where could that have gone?!" she asked herself as she look furiously through her things.  
  
"Abigail… Swearing in the hallways… Tsk, Tsk."  
  
"Oh shut up Paris."  
  
"Oh are we a little touchy today? Did I say something wrong, and make you upset?" Paris said acting like she was sorry.  
  
"Don't flatter yourself Paris." Abigail replied still looking through her things. She closed her locker, picked up her bag and started past Paris.  
  
"That's it?" Paris asked angrly.  
  
"Oh God, what the hell do you want?" she asked turning around.  
  
"I'm just thinking, why are you off in such rush."  
  
"Why do you care?"  
  
"I don't."  
  
"Well Paris, obviously you do, or you wouldn't be asking me mindless questions."  
  
"I don't care Abigail."  
  
"Then I'm leaving Paris." Abigail walked back down the hall towards her classroom again. "And to think, how long I just wasting my time fighting with her." Abigail said to herself as she rolled her eyes.  
  
Gilmore House Later that Day  
  
"Lucies, I'm home!" Lorelei shouted as she closed the door to the house.  
  
"Kitchen!" Rory yelled.  
  
"It's rain cats and dogs out there! AH!" Lorelei screamed as she walked into the kitchen at the sight of Rory, Dean, and Tristan. "Where's the Ab- dominator?" she asked them mocking Arnold Sworzanager.  
  
"No idea," Rory said. Just then the phone rang. Everyone stared at it.  
  
Lorelei picked it up off the table, "ello," she said into it. "What's up Lukey?" Pause. "Really…" Long Pause. "Alright, Thank you darling. Bye!" and she hung up the phone. "Well that was our favorite family coffee man, and he said that he saw a beautiful 5'2", brown hair, girl out back of the Diner, sittin' in the rain, in jeans and a t-shirt. And for some odd reason he felt compelled to call me and tell me." She said matter-of-factly.  
  
"MOM!" Rory yelled jumping up at the news.  
  
"I know, I know. I told him that I was here, and that I'm taller then 5'2", but he just kept talking…"  
  
"You drive me crazy!" Rory said to her mother as she ran to the front door to grab her jacket.  
  
"You drive me crazy, I just can't sleep. I'm so excited I'm in to deep…" Lorelei started singing the Britney Spears song.  
  
"MOTHER!"  
  
"DAUGHTER!"  
  
Rory rolled her yes at her mom. "Listen kids, how bout you 3 stay here and I go get the Abster and bring her home," Lorelei said to them as she grab the keys off the table.  
  
"But mom…" Rory started.  
  
"Ror, I think it's the best, and don't you worry I bring her back."  
  
"Fine, but hurry," Rory said to her.  
  
"Cya guys!" Lorelei said as she closed the door behind her. 


	4. Chilton's Not Ready for Magdalene (Part ...

Chilton's Not Ready For Magdalene (Part 4)  
  
  
  
Lorelai parked her jeep in front of the diner. She walked up to the window and tapped on it. Luke looked up and smiled. She waved to him and then made her way to the back where Luke told her Abigail was. She saw Abigail sitting on the hood of the old pick-up truck. Her hair was dripping wet, her shirt clung to her as if it would never let go. As she walked closer, Abigail looked up. She looked shocked to see Lorelai, she turned her head away from Lorelai wiped her eyes, then turned back. Lorelai could see the bloodshot eyes and the black lines from her mascara running down Abigail's face.  
  
"I don't want to talk," Abigail said to Lorelai.  
  
Lorelai hopped up next to Abigail on the hood.  
  
"Good, I wasn't sure." Abigail looked at her. "It's such a nice day. Don't ya think?" Abigail looked at Lorelai.  
  
"It's pouring."  
  
"Oh really?! I haven't even noticed." Lorelai said trying to act surprised.  
  
"Have you ever wished you were someone different?" Abigail asked her.  
  
"excuse me?" Lorelai asked her not to sure of the question.  
  
"Have you ever wished you were someone different?" she repeated.  
  
"Of course, I always wanted to be a Bangle, ya know like playing up on stage and everything."  
  
"No, not like that. I mean have you ever wish that you could be someone. Like have there life."  
  
"Yeah when I was younger I did, of course living with my mother will do that to you."  
  
"I wish that everyday of my life." Abigail said looking at the ground.  
  
"Oh Abby."  
  
"Please don't pitty me."  
  
"I don't pitty you! Who do you wish you were though?"  
  
"Rory." She said simply.  
  
"Rory? My Rory?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"why?"  
  
Abigail jumped off the hood and started to walk around. "Because she has you and she a awesome best friend, and boyfriend, and grades and she actually wanted to do something with her life and she has people who care and would do anything to help her. I don't have that. Well, I mean I have that now from you and Rory and Luke and Lane and Tristan. But sometimes, I think you guys are the only ones who care about me, and I don't want to lose that!"  
  
"Aw sweetie come here," she hugged Abigail, "Hun, you can stay here as long you like, you're always welcome here and—"  
  
"But I can't! My mom said she wants me to go to Paris with her and Lou."  
  
"Aw well that's nice."  
  
"No, it's not! She doesn't really want me there. She doesn't like the fact that I'm actually having a good time here. And I actually have a real boyfriend here and real friends who wouldn't set me up and get me raped and she hates that people actually like me!"  
  
"Wait back the happy train up, you were raped?"  
  
"What? No, I didn't say that."  
  
"Yes you did. Abigail you have to tell me."  
  
"No, I must have said it by accident. There's nothing to tell. Really."  
  
"Abigail!"  
  
"Lorelai!" Lorelai just looked at her.  
  
"Really you can tell me."  
  
"I would it if there was something to tell, but there's not."  
  
"Well, I'll call your mom tonight and—"  
  
"Why are you calling my mom?"  
  
"To talk to her about you staying here."  
  
"You don't have to do that."  
  
"I know, I want too. We all love you here. And Luke is so happy you're here, you were always like his daughter."  
  
"Right Luke is happy I'm back," Abigail said, glad that she got Lorelai off the rape subject, no need to bring up old news.  
  
"I'm not even joking! He told me the other day."  
  
They both started laughing.  
  
"I'm ready to go home now," Abigail said.  
  
"Good! Me too! It's cold!"  
  
Abigail smiled, "thanks Lorelai."  
  
"Anytime." She hugged her.  
  
They walked to the car. Luke came out with a blanket.  
  
"Here, I thought you could use this." He handed it to Abigail.  
  
He hugged him, "thanks Luke!" He hugged her back.  
  
"sure, ya know." He said.  
  
Lorelai smiled at the two of them. "Alright come on I have 3 hungry mouths at home I have to feed."  
  
"I'll see you guys later," Luke said to them.  
  
"Bye Lukey!" Abigail smiled.  
  
Abigail and Lorelai got in the car and drove home.  
  
The Gilmore House  
  
The front door slammed shut. "Did you guys here that?" Rory's eyes were wide open as she heard footsteps. "Abigail!" she jumped out of her seat and ran over to her and hugged her. "I'm so glad that your alright!"  
  
"Thanks Ror," Abigail said. Rory let go. Tristan came up and wrapped his arms around Abigail she burred her head in his chest and breathed in deeply. "Are we alright?" He whispered into her ear.  
  
She shook her head yes. He pulled her closer. "Are you alright?" he said even softer.  
  
"I'm getting there." She smiled up at him. He kissed the top of her head.  
  
"So my little ducklings what shall we have for dinner?" Lorelai asked rubbing her hands together. Just then the doorbell rung. Lorelai looked around the room.  
  
"What are you doing?" Abigail asked, still hugging Tristan.  
  
"Counting."  
  
"Well I have four kittens here so who could be at the door?"  
  
"Hello?" Everyone turned and looked at the hallway.  
  
"Hello." They all shouted back. Abigail walked towards the door.  
  
"What are you doing?" Tristan asked pulling her back.  
  
"It's alright, it's Luke."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Just watch," she said. "Luke in the kitchen."  
  
"Hey guys," Luke appeared in the doorway of the kitchen holding two bags in his hands. "I figured you guys would, um, be hungry."  
  
"Told ya," she smiled up to Tristan.  
  
"Your just so smart!"  
  
"Well, I'd like to thank the academy, and the little people that I had to step on to get here." Everyone started laughing. "Let's eat!" Abigail gabbed a bag out of Luke's hand and looked in it as she made her way to the table. "Mmm. Mmm. Mmm."  
  
"Hey Luke can I see you in the other room for a minute?" Lorelai asked smiling at him.  
  
"Um… Yeah," He said and followed her into the other room.  
  
Rory and Abigail looked at each other, smiled, and burst out laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?" Tristan asked.  
  
"Oh nothing," Abigail said with a smirk on her face towards Rory.  
  
"Sometimes I wonder about you." He said to Abigail.  
  
"Oh really? Is that right?" Abigail said. "Hm… Well, that's fine." She turn so her back was facing him in his seat flipped her hair dramatically and started to walked away.  
  
"Hey, little girl when do you think your going?" He asked grabbing her by the waist and pulling her onto his lap.  
  
"I was going to sit somewhere else." She said tryin not to smile.  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Yes, really."  
  
"Well what would you do if I did this?" he started tickling her. Abigail was wiggling around and screeching and screaming. Everyone was laughing.  
  
"Rory help me!" Abigail managed to scream between laughs.  
  
"OH, I'll help you alright!" Rory got up and walked over to where Tristan and Abigail were and started tickling her too.  
  
"AHHHHHHHH!" Abigail screeched laughing.  
  
"What's goin on in here?" Lorelai asked as she and Luke walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Oh nothing," Rory said.  
  
"Well in that case…" Lorelai ran over to Abigail's feet pulled off her shoes and started tickling her feet.  
  
"Guys! OMG!" Abigail said between breaths.  
  
"Sick isn't it." Luke said to Dean. Dean just laughed.  
  
"Guys. I. Can't. Feel. My. Stomach. Anymore!" Abigail chocked out.  
  
"All right, that's enough." Luke said as he walked over and pulled Lorelai away from Abigail. Dean got Rory. And they each got one of Tristan's arms. "Run Ab!" Luke said. Abigail jumped out of Tristan's lap and ran to the other side of the table.  
  
"We'll get you my pretty!" Lorelei screamed, still in Luke's grasp.  
  
"No, playtimes over."  
  
"Party Pooper," Lorelei said to him.  
  
"Um… Hmm…" Luke said.  
  
Abigail sat there catching her breath. "Thanks Luke."  
  
"Don't mention it." He said.  
  
Luke and Dean let go of Lorelei, Rory, and Tristan.  
  
"OK so I'm really hungry now," Lorelei said.  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
"Yes, lets EAT!" Abigail said smiling. 


End file.
